1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable devices for protecting the bottom portions of trouser legs from becoming wet during rain or snowstorms.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
At the present time people generally protect themselves from becoming wet when it rains by using an umbrella and a raincoat. The umbrellas may be relatively small, so that they may be folded and conveniently carried. The small size of the unbrella, however, results in rain wetting the portions of the user's trouser legs which extend below the raincoat.
There are also presently available various types of boots which protect the bottom portion of the user's legs. For example, heavy boots may be used during snowstorms. There are also available light-weight rubber boots which may be worn over the user's shoes and which extend in some cases as high as the user's knee. These boots are relatively heavy and/or cumbersome, so that they are frequently not carried on the person. Consequently, when it rains, they are often not available.
If the rainfall is heavy or if the wind is blowing or if there are puddles on the street, the rain or puddles may reach the portion of the user's trouser legs which extend below the user's raincoat. The pants frequently become wet, if not drenched, with water. If the pants are made of wool, they dry slowly and may have an unpleasant odor while drying.